Papai
by Tiia-Kafra
Summary: Era uma tarde tranquila de quarta-feira até que Mikoto surta e manda sasuke fazer comprar no mercador , sasuke odiava ir ao mercado odiava mais ainda sair da sua cama.Obvio que sasuke nao iria de graça , ele teria que ganhar algo em troca.E ele ganhou.
1. Chapter 1

''Que saco''

Foi a vigésima vez que sasuke bufava irritado encarando aqueles vegetais e não fazia a mínima ideia de qual levar para casa

Mas pra que porra sua mãe inventou de mandar ele ir na porra do mercado , ele não fazia ideia de como escolher , em sua mão já estava um saco cheio de deliciosas tomates vermelhos –única fruta que sasuke realmente se dava ao prazer de analisar e levar – ele pegou qualquer um e tacou no saco e logo jogou no carrinho de compras.

Ele encarou a lista que sua mãe tinha dado e riscou vegetais , encarou o carrinho e viu que estava completo ... ou quase . Ele não ia lá de graça , tinha que encher a geladeira do seu quarto e isso seria as custas do seu pai .

Ele saiu empurrando o carrinho preguiçosamente até ao corredor onde ficava os salgadinhos que era logo atrás dos vegetais , quando tacava qualquer porcaria em seu carrinho ele ouviu uma risada familiar.

''A-a-ama-san pelo amor d-de deus , ria baixo...''

''Hinata , eu não consigo ''

Sasuke sorriu de lado , sua ex cunhada continuava com a risada escandalosa como sempre , sasuke reconheceu a voz da outra antes mesmo de Ama responder... era hinanta ..

A quanto tempo ele não via aqueles olhos ...aqueles peitos...

 **4 meses atrás**

 **Quarto de sasuke**

'' _S-S-a-suke''_

 _Hinata gemia seu nome enquanto cavalgava em cima do moreno , que segurava forte sua cintura pra poder ajudar nos movimentos da garota ._

 **Atual**

Sasuke suspirou , nem acreditava que logo após a festa da formatura , teria dormido com a Hyuuga , não que ele se arrependesse , mas , na manhã seguinte a morena tinha sumido e não tinha dado mais sinal de vida . Não que ele não tivesse procurado , enviou algumas mensagens para garota e não recebeu nenhuma resposta da mesma.

Ele nunca iria admitir , mas aquela foi a noite mais incrível que ele teve , não só pelo sexo , mas por ter tido com a garota que ele sempre foi apaixonado e fora orgulhoso de mais pra admitir , na verdade seu orgulho ainda prevalece , ele não admite seus sentimentos para com ela.

''Hinata-san ! ''

''Kakashi sensei ''

Sasuke sentiu um arrepio na sua coluna , era o maldito do seu professor .

 _Infeliz... até aqui no mercado ele persegue_

 _Esse mercado anda meio movimentado , não sabia que tanta gente se encontrava nele_

Sasuke puxou um pote de vidro que dizia ser recheio para nachos e continuo ouvindo a conversa do outro corredor.

''Como vai ? Você está linda e essa barriga ?''

 _Me deus .. kakashi é um desgraçado , so esperou a garota sair do médio pra dar em cima . Que raio de pergunta é essa? filho da puta..._

Sasuke apertava com todas suas forças o molho picante para nachos

''Realmente sensei , hinata ta tão iluminada com essa barriga , parece que há uma luz nela''

 _Que porra Ama ta falando ? oque a barriga de hinata tem haver?_

''Quantos meses hinata-san''

''Q-quase quatro..''

A conversa do grupo foi interrompida com o som de vidro quebrando , o grupo se dirigiu para ver oque tinha acontecido e encontraram um sasuke pálido segurando o peito e tentando respirar

''COMO ASSIM QUATRO MESES '' –Sasuke berrou para todo o mercado ouvir .

Olá meu kiridus 3

Bom, sei que tenho que tocar pra frente os outros projetos mas tenho essa historia em mente a tempos e tempos e decidi postar , espero que gostem e se poderem dar aquela forcinha comentando e dizendo oque acha a tia agradece 3

AMA – Personagem criada por mim , ele é branca tem longos cabelos negros que vai até a cintura , um rosto fino , não muito alta e seus olhos são cinzas .


	2. Noite da Formatura

Sasuke suspirava pela milionésima vez , ele não conseguia acetar a merda da gravata e tava quase desistindo de ir para sua formatura , mas , sabia que se fizesse , sua mãe ficaria louca , não só ela mas ela e Naruto .

 _As vezes eu afirmo minha certeza que naruto é uma bicha enrustida_

''MÃE''

...

''MÃÃE''

Que porra.

''NÃO VOU MAIS PRA MERDA NENHUMA ''

''Como ?''

''Ajeita aqui minha gravata''

Mikoto estava completamente sorridente enquanto ajeitava a gravata do seu filho , limpou seu ombro e segurou suspirando , seu bebe finalmente estava se tornando um adulto , encarou sasuke e puxou seu rosto para depositar um beijo na testa .

Por mais que sua mãe as vezes surtava e sugava sua paciência , ele não conseguiria imaginar sua vida sem ela ou a sua família , sentiu sua mãe beijar sua testa e a abraçou bem forte ,

''Eu sei sasuke , eu também te amo ''

Sasuke sorriu enquanto enterrava seu rosto no cabelo de sua mãe , se afastaram e seguiram para fora do quarto , precisavam adiantar logo , a solenidade começará em menos de 30 min .

 **Algumas horas depois .**

Sasuke saia do auditório do colégio segurando seu diploma , parecia que não ia ter fim nunca

''Os alunos podem se dirigir a quadra para sua festa de formatura organizada pelos mesmo''

Entregou o diploma a sua mãe que sorria orgulhosa enquanto enxugava as lagrimas , ao lado estava seu pai que sorria de lado e apertava seu ombro .

''Essa merda desse colégio continua o mesmo .Finalmente maninho , você vai conhecer o paraíso chamado faculdade ! ''

''Itachi , sasuke não é vagabundo como você ''

Itachi riu do que seu pai acabava de dizer

''Você que pensa , ele é pior ''

Sasuke ignorava tudo oque estavam discutindo porque tinha acabado de ver a Hyuuga limpar os olhos entregar algumas coisas a sua mãe e ele decidiu que era melhor prestar atenção nela .

 _O ensino médio terminou e você nem nunca disse um oi pra ela_

Suspirou , ele sabia muito bem porque nunca foi de encontro com a garota que era apaixonado desde o seu primeiro dia no colégio . Aqueles olhos leitosos , aquelas bochechas avermelhadas parecendo dois deliciosos tomat...

Seu pensamento foi interrompido pela delicadeza de um elefante

''TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FINALMENTE CARA , TERMINAMOS ESSE INFERNO ''

Naruto havia pulado em seu ombro

''Naruto saia de cima de sasuke ''

Sakura vinha logo atrás segurando alguns pertences

''Vem logo naruto , tenho q entregar minhas coisas e você tem que conversar com meu pai ''

''AI meu senhor dos ramens ''

Devem estar um pouco confuso mas no meio da cerimonia enquanto passava algumas fotos antigas nossa , naruto interrompeu pra se declarar , de novo , para sakura , que finalmente decidiu aceitar as investidas do loiro e se beijaram no palco . Foi a maior viadagem , gritinhos , vários uhus , o pai da sakura puto da vida , Hinata achou que ninguém percebeu que ela chorou em silencio , mas eu vi ...

Sasuke se despediu de sua família e seguiu para a quadra junto com neji , a festa foi organizada so para os formandos .

''Uchiha''

''Hyuuga''

''Apesar de odiar , sentirei falta desse lugar, das pessoas , de conviver com vocês ''

''Você mora na outra rua neji ''

''Eu sei mas...''

''Pare de viadagem , seu cabeludo do inferno ''

''Va se fuder sasuke''

Entraram na quadra que estava toda enfeitada com balões, luzes e algumas fotos

Perto da trave de basquete estava a mesa de comida e de bebidas que naruto beirava .

''Aposto que ele ta fazendo alguma merda ''

''Você ainda duvida '' – Neji saiu andando na direção de naruto pra ver oque ele estava aprontando.

 **Algumas horas depois.**

Sasuke tinha certeza que naruto batizou todas as bebidas daquela festa porque estava parecendo um verdadeiro puteiro .

Em um canto ele estava vendo lee dançando loucamente se esfregando em konan.

Naruto estava comendo parecendo um dos MST

Neji dançava com tenten que estava pendurada em seu pescoço

Sakura e Ino riam de algo que estavam relembrando

O resto esatva fazendo alguma orgia em algum canto da quadra que eles acharam que não dava pra ver .

Ele foi em direção a arquibancada e subiu alguns degraus para deitar na cadeira .

Ficou um tempo deitado até que viu alguém sentar perto .

''Achei que estaria com as meninas''

''O-Oi sasuke-kun''

Ficou um silencio.

''Quer um pouco de ponche? ''

''Hinata...você não devia beber nada dessa festa ...''

Sasuke sentiu um peso em suas pernas e algo pressionando seu..

Decidiu abrir os olhos e viu que a hyuuga estava deitando por cima dele , ficaram cara a cara , sentiu seu perfume , seu cabelo cheirava a morango .

''Você está com hálito de vodka ''

''Você tem uma b-boca linda..''

Ela não estava gaguejando pela vergonha , mas , pela bebida , sasuke não acreditava que Hyuuga Hinata estava bêbada .

''Quantos desse ponche você bebeu ?''

''S-s-só esse '' – ela sorria e largava o copo no banco de baixo.

''Você está bêbada com um copo de ponche ?''

Ele ouviu a risada dela enquanto ela encostava a cabeça no seu peito.

''Hyuuga , não durma ...''

''Hyuuga?''

...

''Hyuuga.''

...

''Hinata ! ''

''hm?''

''Não durma.''

''Mas eu não to com sono '' – sua voz saia tão melosa

Sasuke puxou forças do quinto do inferno para resistir ao que tinha acabado de ouvir .

Suspirou '' Venha , vamos lavar seu rosto e eu vou te levar pra casa''

''Não ! .. meu pai não pode me ver assim .. eu disse a ele que ia dormir na casa de sakura''

Sasuke levantou e segurou hinata em seu colo , enquanto isso caçava sakura na quadra , nem ela nem naruto estavam a vista...

Suspirou .

''Venha.''

''Onde vamos ?''

''Pra minha casa , amanha de manhã quando estiver melhor eu te levo pra casa ''

''Mas eu disse que ia..''

''Sakura ta ocupada ''

 **Alguns minutos depois .**

Sasuke desligava o carro , olhou pro lado e viu a hyuuga dormindo em seu banco , saiu e rodou o carro , abriu a porta com cuidado , pegou ela no colo e fechou a porta com o pé.

As luzes estavam todas apagadas , estava rezando que sua mãe não acordasse e viesse ver como ele estava

Eram quase 3 horas , pediu a deus que ela não tivesse esperando ele chegar.

Abriu a porta com cuidado , subiu a escada com cuidado , abriu a porta do seu quarto com o pé, mas , com cuidado . Foi por a hyuuga na cama mas sem querer meteu a cabeça da menina na cabeceira .

...

Matei hinata.

Deitou ela rapidamente e viu a morena se mexer e abrir os olhos com cuidado.

''Sasuke ?''

''Hm''

''Aqui é o seu quarto ?''

''Sim...''

''Achei que ele fosse todo preto ''

Acho que ela perdeu uns neurônios com a batida.

Sasuke suspirou tirou a gravata , o tênis e a camisa e deitou na cama .

Amanha ele e a hyuuga conversavam direito e no momento ele precisava de concentração pra dormir e tentar não sonhar ou fazer algo de madrugada com a hyuuga.

Sentiu beijos sendo depositados em suas costas e um arrepio subindo ...

''Hinata , pare.''

''Não está gostando ?''

''Hyuuga , você está bêbada , vá dormir''

''Está ruim '' – hinata começou a beijar seu pescoço

Sasuke deitou com a barriga para cima e hinata aproveitou e subiu no moreno .

''Hyuuga..''

''Eu não estou bêbada '' – sua voz saiu abafada por estar mordendo o pescoço do moreno.

''Hinata eu não vou fazer isso com você nesse estado ''

''Sasuke , eu não estou bêbada .''

''Você está , pare '' – sasuke falava puxando a garota

''Eu vi que você me olhava quando eu chorei no auditório .''

''...''

''Quando acabou a aula sexta , eu fui me declarar para o Naruto e ele me rejeitou ''

''Então está me usando para esquecer o dobe ?''

''Não ... não é isso ''

Sasuke estava irritado .

''O que é então ?''

Hinata havia voltado a depositar beijos em seu pescoço , sasuke fazia um esforço enorme para continuar raciocinando e controlando seu desejo pela garota.

''Responde Hyuuga''

''Eu quero transar com você sasuke ''

Ficou um silencio , Hinata encarava sasuke que encarava Hinata.

''Oque ?''

A garota ficou vermelha

''E-eu não vou repetir ...''

''Hyuuga...''

''Por favor sasuke ..''

Sasuke segurou a cintura da garota e inverteu as posições.

''Espero que tenha certeza do que está fazendo ...''

HInata sorriu

''Calado ''-Segurou o pescoço do moreno e o beijou .

 **Na manhã seguinte**

Sasuke abriu os olhos com a luz da janela diretamente na sua cara

 _Quem abriu essa merda?_

Sasuke rolou na cama até que lembrou de tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior, levantou em um pulo .

Procurou sua cueca , vestiu junto com um short correndo e desceu as escadas com pressa .

Ouviu barulho da cozinha e entrou na cozinha correndo dando de cara com sua família que logo o encarou

''Bom dia meu filho , venha logo comer antes que esfrie ''

''Cade ela ?''

''Quem ?''

''Trouxe alguém pra casa sasu-chan '' – Itachi lhe lançava um sorriso maldoso

Seus pais o encararam

''Nada''

Sasuke saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas pulando 2 degraus .

Entrou no quarto e viu que não tinha nada dela , só o seu cheiro , colocou a mãe no rosto , até que pisou em algo quando viu um bilhete.

 _Sasuke , desculpe pela noite passada, não devia ter bebido , me desculpe pelo incomodo e tudo mais , por favor não comente isso com ninguém , as coisas saíram do controle , espero que me perdoi ._

 _Hinata_

''Que?''

Sasuke foi até sua janela e percebeu uma coisa

''Aquela louca pulou minha janela''

Procurou o celular em sua cama e logo caçou o numero dela.

 **CELULAR**

 _Sasuke Uchiha : Hyuuga olha ,_

 _eu não sei nem o que te falar_

 _você deve estar se sentindo culpada pela noite passada e eu não devia ter acatado seu pedido_

 _você havia bebido e não tinha noção do que estava fazendo..._

 _Hinata Hyuuga : Eu sei oque eu fiz sasuke , eu lembro de tudo e tive noção_

E essa foi a ultima coisa que hinata respondeu sasuke por semanas , ele não tinha coragem suficiente pra ir na casa da garota , mandou algumas mensagens até que percebeu que a inocente hyuuga o usou so para sexo

A menina que ele era apaixonado acabou de usar ele.


	3. Ex Hyuuga

Todos olhavam para o uchiha que estava estatico encarando o pequeno grupo.

''Ooo sasuke-kun , a quanto tempo ! '' Kakashi sorria por baixo da sua mascara

''S-s-sasuke ! '' - Hinata o encarava enquanto levava a mão a boca .

Sasuke se recompos , apertou forte o carrinho a sua frente .

''Parece que você me deve algumas explicações Hyuuga ''- sasuke a encarou serio.

 **-x-**

Estavam os três sentados a mesa da pequena de uma delicatessen que estava perto do mercado

''Sasuke , hinata não teve a intenção de ...''

''Imagino que esse filho seja meu ..''- Sasuke cortou Ama encarando hinata serio .

Hinata não conseguia encara o Uchiha mais novo , olhava fixamente para alguns rolos de canela que havia pedido , segurava para não chorar na frente dele.

''Eu tentei falar com você após aquela noite e você não respondeu , ignorava , ainda por cima está esperando um filho meu e não diz nada , não sabia que a herdeira hyuuga escondia um lado tão podre por baixo desse disface de timida e...''

Sasuke não completou pois um tapa interrompeu seu discurso

''Lave sua boca de merda pra falar dela ''

''Acredito que você não deveria se meter nesse assunto , já que você não tem nada haver com ele Amaterasu .'' - Ambos trocavam olhares firmes e Ama ja estava abrindo a boca para rebate-lo quando..

''Ex hyuuga .''

''Oque ?'' -sasuke direcionou seu olhar para Hinata

''E-ex Hyuuga , não sou mais uma hyuuga ''

Sasuke encarou ela confuso , na verdade muito confuso , se hinata havia se casado como aquela criança era dele ? Ué , a não ser que seja dele e ela casou com outro e...

''Não é isso que você está pensando genio , esse filho é seu '' - Ama havia sentado novamente no seu lugar enquanto mexia sua bebida.

''M-meu pai me deserdou .''

Sasuke encarou a morena que estava sentado a sua frente , percebeu pela voz que a morena se controlava para não chorar.

''Hinata eu ..''

''Eu nn-ão te respondi porque no meio da discussão com ele eu quebrei o celular e perdi o numero ... ele me expulsou de casa quando descobriu que eu estava gravida ..''

Sasuke encarou ela , nada daquilo fazia sentido .

''Ela está morando comigo por enquanto , Hiashi a pós pra fora logo quando descobriu da gravidez , ela não tinha pra onde ir por isso obriguei praticamente ela a ficar comigo .O dinheiro que temos compramos algumas coisas para o bebe , não temos tempo pra comprar um celular ...''

''Por que quando soube não me contou ? Eu moro perto Hyuuga , poderia muito bem ter ido falar comigo e ..''

''Porque depois daquela noite vo-você não me procurou também ? ''-Hinata o encarou

''Vou pra casa , espero você lá Hina , cuide dela Uchiha '' -Ama se levantou pegando sua bolsa e saindo '' Vocês precisam conversar a sós ''

''Hinata , eu estou confuso , você pediu aquilo ''

''N-não precisa-v-va me tratar como uma qualquer que transa e despensa depois ''

''Ei , eu que devia ta brigando aqui , você não me respondia , achei que queria apenas uma noite ..''- Sasuke se encostava na cadeira , aquela conversa estava lhe dando uma horrivel dor de cabeça

''Quando eu acordei , eu fiquei sem graça de ter que conversar com você , logo que eu cheguei em casa meu pai descobriu que eu não dormi na casa de Sakura por que o motorista foi me buscar e a mãe dela disse que eu não estava.. isso já foi motivo pra uma briga e nessa briga eu perdi o celular e um mes depois quando eu descobri... e fui tentar conversar com ele .. ele me pos pra fora .''

Sasuke mesmo sendo um cara frio , ele sentiu a dor na voz da garota .

''Vamos , aqui não é lugar para discutirmos isso , vamos pegar suas coisa ..''

''Q-que co-coisa ?'' - Hinata o encarou confusa e assustada

''Suas coisa na casa da Ama , você vai morar comigo .''

Sasuke disse se levantando mas so pode ouvir o som da morena se engasgando e lutando para tossir .

Agora ... Como ele iria dizer Ao Sr. e Senhora uchiha que eles iriam ser Vovos ...

Sua dor de cabeça só iria piorar .


End file.
